


Freunde finden (Granger-Riddle-Allianz 1)

by Lily_foxfox



Series: Granger-Riddle-Allianz [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Dark Hermione Granger, Deutsch | German, Gen, Horcruxes, Mudblood, Pre-Hogwarts, Smudblood
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_foxfox/pseuds/Lily_foxfox
Summary: In einer Welt ist Tom Riddles Tagebuch zufrieden damit, in Malfoy Manor zu sitzen und jahrelang nichts zu tun. In einer anderen ist er es nicht. Das Schicksal kann eine lustige Sache sein. In einer Welt betritt Hermine Granger die Zaubererwelt und weiß nichts darüber. In einem anderen tut sie es . Eine kleine Aktion ändert sich und die Welt ändert sich damit. Eine dunklere Morgendämmerung naht. Dies ist eine Übersetzung einer Englischsprachigen FF. Ich habe die Erlaubnis des Autors seine Geschichte zu übersetzen. https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836741/chapters/70731111
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: Granger-Riddle-Allianz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

Lucius Malfoy hatte einen ganz normalen Tag gehabt, als er das Tagebuch im Spielzimmer seines Sohnes bemerkte. Er hatte es nur einmal gesehen, als sein Vater ihm kurz vor seinem Tod die am schwersten gehüteten Geheimnisse des Herrenhauses zeigte, aber er erkannte es leicht. Jede Seite vibrierte fast vor schwarzer Magie, die selbst ihn etwas unbehaglich machte. Es wäre schwer zu vergessen. Lucius wusste nicht genau, was es war. Sein Vater hatte nie mehr erklärt als, dass es ihrem Herrn gehörte. Er konnte genug schwarze Magie erkennen, um zu wissen, dass es nicht in der Nähe seines einzigen Erben hätte sein dürfen. Wenn es von selbst aus den Schutzzauber herausgekommen wäre würde es es erneut tun. Er würde es bewegen müssen. Er schaute immer noch mit einer Art fasziniertem Entsetzen auf das Tagebuch, als Draco zurück in den Raum ging. und Lucius 'Herz war plötzlich in seiner Kehle. Seine Bewegungen waren nicht Dracos üblicher fauler Gang. Jeder seiner kleinen Schritte war zu zielgerichtet, zu präzise. Lucius schluckte und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes.

Draco wirbelte herum, sein normalerweise süßes Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut, als er zu Lucius aufblickte. Zu spät wurde der Ausdruck geglättet, aber bis dahin war es egal. Lucius hatte seine Augen gesehen. Sie waren rot. Nicht das unheimliche Purpur des dunklen Lords wohlgemerkt, sondern ein stumpfes Rot , das vor Wut schimmerte. Selbst wenn es das lebhafte Rot gewesen wäre, an das er sich als das seines Herrn erinnerte, hätte er genauso reagiert. Nichts und niemand sollte seinen Sohn mit dieser Art von dunkler Magie berühren. Lucius rief sorgfältig das Tagebuch herbei. Er wusste nicht, ob das, was er versuchen würde, funktionieren würde, aber es war das einzige, woran er denken konnte. „Was auch immer du bist“, sagte er laut, sein Herz raste , „ich weiß, dass du dieses Buch benutzt hast, um meinen Sohn zu erreichen. Wenn du ihn nicht verlässt, werde ich dich verbrennen. “ für einen Moment flackerten Dracos Augen schärfer rot, aber dann ließen sie vollständig nach. Als das richtige Blau die Iris seines Sohnes wieder dominierte, senkte Lucius seinen Zauberstab, ließ das Tagebuch fallen und umarmte seinen Sohn. Draco war in Sicherheit.

Er hat es Narzissa nicht erzählt. Sie würde alles zerstören, was es war, Dunkler Lords Besitz oder nicht, und er konnte es nicht riskieren, falls ihr Lord in Zukunft zu ihnen zurückkehren würde. Stattdessen verschwand er aus dem Herrenhaus. Er tauchte mitten in einer belebten Straße voller Muggel wieder auf und schauderte, wobei er darauf achtete, keinen von ihnen zu berühren. Er schritt zielstrebig durch die Menge und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem der vielen Buchläden. Wo könnte man ein Buch der schwarzen Magie besser verstecken als unter Muggeltexten im Zentrum von London? Niemand würde jemals daran denken, dorthin zu schauen. Er wählte sein Bücherregal und begann, Schutzzauber auf das Buch zu legen. Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, er solle es sicher aufbewahren, hatte ihn dazu gebracht, einen Eid zu leisten, und nur so konnte er es tun, während er auch seine Familie beschützte. Das Tagebuch strahlte Wut aus, aber als er seine zweite Schicht beendete, fühlte es sich gedämpft an und bald hatte Lucius nichts mehr zu tun, außer einen Schmerzlinderungstrank für die spaltenden Kopfschmerzen zu finden, die er jetzt hatte. Er verschwand leise und die Welt drehte sich ahnungslos weiter.  
Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren  
Kapitel:


	2. Geburtstag und Theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich lade diese FF auch auf Fanfiction.de hoch:  
> https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/d/60200d89000c99db1a823e32/Granger-Riddle-Allianz-Teil-1

"Geburtstag und Theater"  
Hermine Granger ging an ihrem neunten Geburtstag den Piccadilly Circus entlang, als das Gefühl begann. Der neunzehnte September war an einem Montag in diesem Jahr gefallen, also hatten sie nur die Stunden nach der Schule, um es zu feiern, aber das war mehr als in Ordnung für Hermine. Letztes Jahr war es an einem Samstag gelandet, aber niemand war zur Feier gekommen, und sie war froh, dass sie dieses Jahr eine Ausrede hatte, keine zu planen. Ihre Eltern hatten stattdessen angeboten, sie zu Coriolanus ins Nationaltheater zu bringen. Es würde großartig werden. Als sie um eine Ecke in der belebten Straße abbogen, fühlte Hermine etwas Seltsames. Es war, als wäre sie eine winzige Eisenfeile, wie sie sie im naturwissenschaftlichen Unterricht gesehen hatte, und in der Nähe befand sich ein Magnet. Etwas zog an ihrem Inneren. Sie blieb stehen. "Mama", begann sie ernst, "wir müssen diesen Weg gehen." Ihre Mutter lachte.

"Wir werden zu spät kommen, Schatz."

„Bitte können wir einfach um diese Ecke gehen? Ich möchte es erkunden und es ist mein Geburtstag. “ Sie wies darauf hin. Ihre Mutter lachte erneut und zog sie in eine einarmige Umarmung.

"Okay, Schatz, aber wenn wir zu spät kommen, möchte ich keine Beschwerden hören."

Der Zug führte Hermine um eine Ecke und die halbe Straße hinunter, ihre Mutter ging zügig neben ihr. Hermine blieb stehen, das ziehende Gefühl bestand darauf, dass sie den Laden betrat, vor dem sie angehalten hatte. Seltsamerweise war es eine Buchhandlung, die sich auf Klassiker spezialisiert zu haben schien. Hermine wandte ihrer Mutter einen flehenden Ausdruck zu. "Können wir reingehen?"

"Wir waren heute schon in drei Schatz und wir kommen zu spät zur Show."

"Bitte. " Sagte Hermine und juckte es, einfach die Hand ihrer Mutter loszulassen und über die breite Straße zu rennen. Der Drang war ungewöhnlich. Hermine nahm die Verkehrssicherheit sehr ernst und sie wusste, dass es ihre Mutter verärgern würde, wenn sie weglaufen würde. Der Drang verstärkte sich, jetzt fast schmerzhaft. "Bitte?" Fragte sie und stellte zu ihrer Verlegenheit fest, dass Tränen in ihren Augen waren. "Ich muss." Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter wurde weicher und Hermine versuchte das Mitleid in ihren Augen nicht zu sehen. Ihre Mutter dachte, es gehe darum, dass Sarah und Jada ihre Einladungen ablehnen.

„Alles klar Liebling, aber nur dieser hier. Mal sehen, was wir finden. “ Die Stimme ihrer Mutter war heller als ihre Augen. Hermine strahlte und rannte los und zog ihre Mutter hinter sich her, um auf das Verlangen zu antworten, das sie fühlte.

Als sie das kühle Innere des Ladens betraten, bemerkte Hermine, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Es war nicht der Laden, der an einem Teil ihrer Brust zog. Es war etwas drin. Sie folgte dem Zug dorthin, wo er am stärksten war, ihre Bewegungen waren tranceartig, bis sie, ohne genau zu wissen, was sie tat, ihre Hand auf den schmalen Rücken eines kleinen Lederbuchs gelegt hatte. In dem Moment, als sie es berührte, war eine Welle von Wärme in ihre Arme gekommen und Hermine grinste breit. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wie das Gefühl, in ein etwas zu warmes Bad zu sinken oder eingelegten Ingwer zu schmecken, wenn man einfaches Essen erwartet. Hermine entschied, dass sie es eher mochte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, in eine eigene Geschichte gestolpert zu sein. Es fühlte sich fast genau so an, wie sie sich Magie immer vorgestellt hatte. Sie zog es aus dem Regal und runzelte die Stirn. Es hatte keinen Titel. Sie klappte es auf und ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Es war leer. Nein, als sie auf die leere Seite hinunterblickte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie leer aussahen. Das bedeutete nicht, dass es so war, besonders wenn dieses Abenteuer den üblichen magischen Regeln folgte. Hermine rannte zurück zu ihrer Mutter und winkte ihr mit einem weiteren strahlenden Grinsen das kleine Buch zu. "Ich habe eines ausgewählt, ich habe eines ausgewählt!" Sagte sie und zuckte dann zusammen. Dies war eine Buchhandlung. Sie hätte nicht so laut sprechen sollen. Die Augen ihrer Mutter glitten von dem Buch, als könne sie es nicht richtig sehen und sie schüttelte liebevoll den Kopf.

"Komm schon Schatz, dann lass uns gehen." Hermine blieb mit großen Augen stehen.

"Aber was ist mit meinem Buch?"

„Welches Buch, Schatz? Ich dachte du hättest nichts gefunden. “ Sagte ihre Mutter sanft.

Hermine war im Begriff gewesen, es wieder zu zeigen, als sie anhielt. Wenn ihre Mutter nicht gesehen hätte, wie sie es herumwedelte, würde sie es jetzt nicht sehen können. Das waren die Regeln. Sie war ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass sie ihre Mutter nicht auf ein magisches Abenteuer mitnehmen konnte, aber in Büchern hatten die Leute ihre Mütter selten dabei. Sie nahmen normalerweise ihre Freunde mit. Sie schluckte ein kleines Schluchzen herunter. Sie würde ein großartiges magisches Abenteuer erleben, Freunde oder keine Freunde, und sie hatte keine Zeit, traurig zu sein. Das Spiel war im Gange, wie Sherlock Holmes gesagt hätte. Sie schob das Buch leise in ihren Mantel und hoffte, dass der Ladenbesitzer nicht Teil ihrer Suche war. Wie es das Glück wollte, war er es nicht.

Hermine liebte normalerweise Shakespeare. Sie liebte besonders Coriolanus, weshalb sie sich überhaupt so auf ihren Geburtstag gefreut hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr Lieblingsstück von Shakespeare anfangs nicht gutgeheißen, weil es für einen Neunjährigen zu blutig war, um es zu mögen, aber sie war vorbeigekommen. Immerhin war es nur so zu tun. Die Effekte im Nationaltheater waren unglaublich, ebenso wie die Schauspieler, aber ausnahmsweise schenkte Hermine der Bühne keine große Aufmerksamkeit. Sie verfolgte bedeutungslose Muster im Tagebuch und fragte sich, wann ihr magisches Abenteuer beginnen würde. Sie hatte eine magische Kraft gespürt, die sie in den Laden zwang. Sie hatte ein Buch gefunden, das leer aussah (aber nicht wirklich, es konnte nicht sein. Das würde alles verderben). Sie hatte es sogar gestohlen, von dem sie wusste, dass es falsch war, aber die vielen Buchfiguren, die sie mochte, waren ziemlich gut darin. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie den Beginn des Abenteuers richtig verstanden hatte. Sie war dem mysteriösen Gefühl gefolgt, hatte das mysteriöse Buch gefunden und fühlte sich ziemlich albern, als sie ein normales Shakespeare-Stück sah, während sie auf ein mysteriöses Ereignis wartete. Auf dem ganzen Weg nach Hause sprachen ihre Eltern über den wunderbaren Hauptdarsteller und wie überzeugend die Sets gewesen waren, aber sie sagte nichts. Hermines Mutter sah traurig aus, als sie nach Hause kamen und Hermine wünschte, sie hätte der Show mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ihre Mutter fand sie wahrscheinlich traurig, dass niemand aus der Schule kommen wollte. Sie war es früher gewesen, aber das war, bevor sie die Anfänge der Geschichte spürte, in der sie sich sicher war. Sie wünschte, sie könnte es ihrer Mutter erzählen, aber sie würde ihr trotzdem nicht glauben. Das waren die Regeln. fand das mysteriöse Buch und fühlte sich ziemlich albern, als sie ein normales Shakespeare-Stück sah, während sie auf ein mysteriöses Ereignis wartete. Auf dem ganzen Weg nach Hause sprachen ihre Eltern über den wunderbaren Hauptdarsteller und wie überzeugend die Sets gewesen waren, aber sie sagte nichts. Hermines Mutter sah traurig aus, als sie nach Hause kamen und Hermine wünschte, sie hätte der Show mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ihre Mutter fand sie wahrscheinlich traurig, dass niemand aus der Schule kommen wollte. Sie war es früher gewesen, aber das war, bevor sie die Anfänge der Geschichte spürte, in der sie sich sicher war. Sie wünschte, sie könnte es ihrer Mutter erzählen, aber sie würde ihr trotzdem nicht glauben. Das waren die Regeln. fand das mysteriöse Buch und fühlte sich ziemlich albern, als sie ein normales Shakespeare-Stück sah, während sie auf ein mysteriöses Ereignis wartete. Auf dem ganzen Weg nach Hause sprachen ihre Eltern über den wunderbaren Hauptdarsteller und wie überzeugend die Sets gewesen waren, aber sie sagte nichts. Hermines Mutter sah traurig aus, als sie nach Hause kamen und Hermine wünschte, sie hätte der Show mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ihre Mutter fand sie wahrscheinlich traurig, dass niemand aus der Schule kommen wollte. Sie war es früher gewesen, aber das war, bevor sie die Anfänge der Geschichte spürte, in der sie sich sicher war. Sie wünschte, sie könnte es ihrer Mutter erzählen, aber sie würde ihr trotzdem nicht glauben. Das waren die Regeln. und wie überzeugend die Sets gewesen waren, aber sie sagte nichts. Hermines Mutter sah traurig aus, als sie nach Hause kamen und Hermine wünschte, sie hätte der Show mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ihre Mutter fand sie wahrscheinlich traurig, dass niemand aus der Schule kommen wollte. Sie war es früher gewesen, aber das war, bevor sie die Anfänge der Geschichte spürte, in der sie sich sicher war. Sie wünschte, sie könnte es ihrer Mutter erzählen, aber sie würde ihr trotzdem nicht glauben. Das waren die Regeln. und wie überzeugend die Sets gewesen waren, aber sie sagte nichts. Hermines Mutter sah traurig aus, als sie nach Hause kamen und Hermine wünschte, sie hätte der Show mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ihre Mutter fand sie wahrscheinlich traurig, dass niemand aus der Schule kommen wollte. Sie war es früher gewesen, aber das war, bevor sie die Anfänge der Geschichte spürte, in der sie sich sicher war. Sie wünschte, sie könnte es ihrer Mutter erzählen, aber sie würde ihr trotzdem nicht glauben. Das waren die Regeln.

Als sie für sie und jeden ihrer Eltern ein vorsichtiges Stück (zuckerarmen) Geburtstagskuchen geschnitten, gegessen und sich bei beiden für einen schönen Geburtstagsausflug bedankt hatte, vibrierte Hermine vor Neugier. Sobald sie in ihr Zimmer kam, schloss sie die Tür und legte das schwarze Buch auf ihren Schreibtisch. Sie öffnete es, schloss es und bat es sehr höflich, seine Geheimnisse preiszugeben, alles ohne Erfolg. Sie drehte es um und bemerkte mit neuer Begeisterung, dass es mit den Initialen TMR in verblassendem Gold monogrammiert war. Sie rieb den Brief sorgfältig, berührte zuerst jeden einzeln und auf einmal und hoffte halb auf einen Dschinn. Wenn es einen Dschinn gab, erschien er nicht. Hermine nahm Platz und kniff die Augen zusammen. Es blieb hartnäckig gewöhnlich. Was hatte sie nicht versucht? Sie überlegte genau und änderte dann mit einem sinkenden Gefühl ihre Frage. Was machte sie falsch? Sie schloss die Augen, drückte die Hände gegen sie, bis helle Funken Farbe in ihrer Dunkelheit schwammen und öffnete sie wieder. Es hat nicht geholfen. Sie verdrehte die Augen und legte das Buch beiseite, als es sie traf. Es war überhaupt kein Buch, es war zu dünn und schmucklos und vor allem hatte es keinen Titel. Es war ein Notizbuch. Und Notizbücher, dachte sie fröhlich, sollten eingeschrieben werden. Hermine sprang auf, eilte zu ihrem Nachttisch, griff nach einem hohen Stapel Bücher (einer von vier zu lesenden Stapeln in ihrem Zimmer) und zog daran aus ihrem Füllfederhalterset. Nach Monaten des Bettelns und den besten Testergebnissen in ihrer Schule hatte sie ihre Eltern schließlich überzeugt, es für sie zu kaufen, als die letzten Sommerferien begannen. Es war natürlich Die einzige Möglichkeit, in ein magisches und hoffentlich nicht leeres Buch mysteriösen Ursprungs zu schreiben. Sie befestigte vorsichtig die Schreibfeder, mit der sie am meisten geübt hatte, und steckte eine Tintenkapsel hinein. Dann hielt sie den Atem an, schlug das Buch wieder auf und begann zu schreiben.

" Mein Name ist"

Begann Hermine, aber dann machte sie eine Pause. Sie legte geistesabwesend ihren Stift an die Lippen, um auf den Deckel zu beißen, bevor sie sich stoppte. Sie versuchte, diese Gewohnheit zu brechen, es war unpassend. Namen hatten Macht in vielen Geschichten. Besonders wahre Namen, aber manchmal sogar gegeben. Sie sollte es nicht einfach aufschreiben, ohne nachzudenken. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte über das Wenige nach, das sie über das Tagebuch wusste und über das, was sie über die Funktionsweise magischer Objekte wusste, zumindest in Büchern. Schließlich entschied sie sich für Symmetrie.

' HJG'

Sie grinste. Es war das gleiche Muster wie die Buchstaben auf der Rückseite des Buches, vorausgesetzt natürlich, es handelte sich um Initialen. Sie hatte den Hinweis gerade noch rechtzeitig entdeckt. Während sie erleichtert aufatmete, waren ihre Initialen verschwunden. Hermine blinzelte, schockierte und überprüfte erneut, ob sie sie irgendwie nicht verpasst hatte. Dann hielt sie das Buch an ihre Lampe, um zu sehen, ob ihre Initialen ein Wasserzeichen hinterlassen hatten. Sie hatten nicht. Gerade als sie das Notizbuch ablegte, begannen sich die Worte auf der Seite zu reformieren. Es waren definitiv nicht die Worte, die sie geschrieben hatte. Hermine unterdrückte einen Triumphschrei.

' Hallo HJG. Ich bin TMR , wie ich vermute, haben Sie anhand Ihrer Art der Einführung erraten. '

Hermine lächelte leicht. Wer auch immer TMR war, sie klangen wie jemand aus einer historischen Fiktion, ihrem zweiten Lieblingsgenre. Weitere Wörter erschienen auf der Seite, die sorgfältige Kupferplatte war so viel geübter als ihre eigene.

'Mein voller Name ist Tom Marvolo Riddle. Welches ist deines?'

Hermine biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe. Einerseits kannte sie jetzt seinen Namen und es wäre schrecklich unhöflich, ihren abzulehnen. Andererseits könnte er Macht über sie haben, wenn sie ihm ihren Namen sagt. Wer wusste, wenn es um magische Bücher ging, die zurückschrieben? Nicht Hermine. Schließlich und nicht ohne viel Zögern beschloss Hermine, dem Buch ihren Namen zu geben. Immerhin hatte sie seine. Wenn sie also aufgrund ihres Namens Macht über sie hätte, könnte sie vielleicht lernen, dasselbe über ihn auszuüben.  
Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren 

"Hermine Jean Granger."

Sie schrieb sorgfältig, bevor sie wieder innehielt. Sie war im Begriff zu fragen, was genau Tom war, dachte dann aber, es könnte unhöflich sein. Was auch immer er war, er war eindeutig magisch und sie hatte kein Interesse daran, verflucht zu werden. Während sie darüber nachdachte, erschien mehr von seiner schrägen Handschrift auf der Seite.

" Es ist eine Freude, eine Hexe mit einem so schönen Namen zu treffen."

Hermine verdrehte bei dem Kompliment die Augen und las das Ganze noch einmal mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Eine Hexe? Sie war eine Hexe? Sie hatte natürlich erkannt, dass das Buch magisch sein musste, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie es war. Sobald Tom es jedoch erwähnt hatte, passten Dinge, die zuvor seltsam und unerwartet gewesen waren, zu einem Muster. Ich wollte wirklich wirklich ein überfälliges Bibliotheksbuch finden und öffnete die Augen, um es vor ihr zu finden, als es absolut noch nicht der Moment zuvor gewesen war. Er versteckte sich erfolglos vor Jonathan auf dem Spielplatz und wünschte, er würde gehen, nur um festzustellen, dass er in eine andere Richtung davonmarschierte. Ich möchte mehr als alles andere Saras gestreiften neuen Rucksack und das andere Mädchen, das ihn ihr nur anbietet. Sie hatte Magie. Hermine blinzelte schnell und sah wieder auf das Notizbuch. Was zu fragen? Das war die Frage (was auch immer Shakespeare zu diesem Thema gesagt haben mag) und Hermine wusste zumindest nicht die Antwort. Es gab so viele Dinge, die sie fragen konnte, dass sie alle in ihrem Kopf durcheinander kamen und jeder darum kämpfte, zuerst geschrieben zu werden. Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine, zu der sie bereits eine Hypothese hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass Tom sie bestätigen würde.

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich eine Hexe bin?"

Die Wörter verschwanden und wurden durch einen Absatz ersetzt, der Wort für Wort erschien, als würde ein Geist ihn aufschreiben. Sie hatte das vorher nicht bemerkt, aber jetzt, wo sie es hatte, war es schwer zu ignorieren. Es ließ Tom menschlicher erscheinen, weniger wie ein Notizbuch, sondern eher wie jemand, der ein Gespräch mit ihr führt, wenn auch ein schriftliches. Hermine überflog den kleinen schriftlichen Absatz.

„ Ich weiß, dass du eine Hexe bist, weil ich deine Magie fühlen kann. Ich kann die Welt um mich herum nicht mehr sehen, aber ich kann Magie fühlen, wenn sie erscheint. Was würden Sie sonst noch sein? Das Tagebuch ist nur für diejenigen mit magischer Kraft sichtbar. Wie Sie sich vorstellen können, war ich ziemlich gelangweilt, bevor ich Ihre Magie spürte. Deshalb habe ich dich angerufen. ' 

Hermine grinste. Sie hatte recht gehabt. Das Tagebuch war nicht nur für jeden unsichtbar, der nicht magisch war, sondern das Bedürfnis nach Bauchgefühl war auch nicht ihre Einbildung gewesen. Tom hatte eine Art Magie auf sie ausgeübt. Gerade als sie den Absatz noch einmal las, den Tom niedergeschrieben hatte, klopfte ihr Vater höflich an ihre Schlafzimmertür. "Komm herein." Sagte sie und machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Buch zu verstecken, von dem sie jetzt sicher wusste, dass es für ihren Vater unsichtbar sein würde. Er öffnete die Tür und hob die Augenbrauen, als die Lichter noch an waren. Hermine sah auf die Uhr und sah ihn verlegen an, wie sie es jeden Abend tat, als er sie noch wach fand und normalerweise im Bett las.

"Das Licht ist jetzt aus, es war ein langer Tag." Sagte er mit einem spitzen Blick.

"Noch zehn Minuten?" Sie heulte und machte ihre Augen so groß wie möglich in einem flehenden Ausdruck, der viel zu oft verwendet wurde, um eine Wirkung zu erzielen.

"Es ist schon nach dem Schlafengehen."

"Bitte? Immerhin habe ich Geburtstag. “

„Also gut, aber nur zehn. Und du solltest besser deinen Pyjama anziehen, bevor ich zurückkomme, um das Licht auszuschalten. Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich wieder Tom zu und las den Absatz, den er geschrieben hatte, noch einmal. Seine Worte waren auf der Seite immer noch deutlich sichtbar.

Das Wort "a nymore" schien seltsam zu sein. Tom konnte nicht mehr sehen. Bedeutete das, dass er nicht immer ein Buch gewesen war? Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Es wäre schrecklich, in der Form eines hilflosen Notizbuchs (oder eines Tagebuchs, wenn Tom das vorziehen würde) gefangen zu sein, wenn Sie nicht als eines angefangen hätten. Sie umkreiste das Wort und begann unter seinem Absatz zu schreiben.

„Warst du immer ein Buch oder bist du darin gefangen? War es ein Fluch? Es muss schrecklich einsam sein. Ich bin manchmal auch ein bisschen einsam, aber ich denke, du hast es schlimmer als ich. Zumindest kann ich mich noch bewegen, wenn ich möchte. Kannst Du lesen? Wenn ich Sie neben ein Buch stelle, können Sie dann die darin enthaltenen Ideen durch Osmose aufnehmen? Oder stecken Sie fest, ohne etwas zu lesen? Wenn Sie es sind, würde ich es hassen, in Ihrer Position zu sein. Oh, es tut mir leid, wenn dich irgendetwas beleidigt hat, aber ich bin sehr neugierig auf dich, weißt du? Du bist das erste magische Objekt, das ich jemals getroffen habe. '

Zuerst begannen seine und dann ihre Worte zu verblassen, aber es schien keine Antwort zu kommen. Hermine starrte auf die leere Seite, machte sich einige Minuten lang Sorgen um ihre Unterlippe und hörte dann die Schritte ihrer Mutter auf der Treppe. Sie warf einen Blick zur Tür und schrieb schnell noch ein paar Zeilen.

»Ich hoffe, Sie schreiben mir zurück, aber ich sehe es vielleicht erst morgen früh. Meine Mutter kommt die Treppe hoch, um mir zu sagen, ich soll jetzt ins Bett gehen, und sie prüft, ob ich es tatsächlich tue oder nicht. '

Am nächsten Morgen entdeckte Hermine zu ihrer Freude, dass Tom ihr zurückgeschrieben hatte. Sie war sehr früh aufgestanden, konnte nicht richtig schlafen und sah sich als erstes das Tagebuch an. Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass sie mit ihren Fragen zu persönlich gewesen war, aber ihre Ängste waren umsonst gewesen. Es wartete ein Absatz auf sie, so gespickt mit Fragen, die Tom für sie hatte wie ihre. Sie lächelte und begann zu lesen.

Ich war nicht beleidigt, sondern sammelte nur meine Gedanken. Ich habe mein Leben als Zauberer begonnen, aber wie ich dazu gekommen bin, die Seiten eines Buches tatsächlich zu besetzen, ist alles ziemlich schwer zu erklären, zumal ich keinen Bezugspunkt für Ihr derzeitiges Verständnis von Magie habe. Wie alt sind Sie? Wie vertraut bist du mit arkaner Magie? Hier drinnen ist es ziemlich einsam, oder zumindest bis du mir geschrieben hast. Es tut mir leid, dass du auch einsam bist. Ich war es auch, als ich als Kind mit Muggeln lebte. Menschen wie wir unterscheiden sich von ihnen und neigen dazu, Menschen gegenüber grausam zu sein, die anders sind. Ist einer deiner Eltern magisch? Ich habe Bücher immer Menschen vorgezogen, aber ich kann diesen Trost nicht mehr finden. Leider kann ich das Wissen über die Bücher um mich herum nicht aufnehmen, und das Nachlesen wird nach fast fünfzig Jahren etwas langweilig. Ich würde alles geben, um etwas Neues lesen zu können.

Hermine spürte, wie sich ein riesiges Gewicht von ihren Schultern hob. Er hatte auch als Kind keine Freunde gefunden, und die Leute hatten ihn gemein gemeint, wie sie es mit ihr getan hatten. Es war nicht wegen irgendetwas, das sie kontrollieren konnte, dass niemand mit ihr in der Schule spielen wollte, es war, weil sie eine Hexe war. Das gleiche war ihm passiert. Tom verstand sie. Sie war nicht mehr allein. Tom hatte 'Leute wie wir' gesagt und die Worte ließen sie sich überall warm fühlen. Hermine konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Hermine las seine Worte noch einmal durch, nahm ihren Stift und dachte sorgfältig über ihre Antwort nach.

„ Ich bin gerade 9 geworden und ich fürchte, ich weiß nichts über arkane Magie. Wenn es Bücher darüber gibt, die ich lernen könnte, klingt das faszinierend. Würdest du wieder menschlich geformt sein wollen, wenn du könntest? Glaubst du, ich könnte eine Verzauberung lernen, die helfen würde? Kannst du Zauber aus Büchern lernen? Ich habe nie wirklich einen Zauberspruch gemacht, sondern nur seltsame Dinge geschehen lassen, besonders bei Leuten, die gemein zu mir waren. Keiner meiner Eltern ist magisch, Sie waren beiden ziemlich nahe und Sie haben sie nicht gefühlt, oder? Ich lese gerade eine Buchreihe mit dem Titel The Dragon Whisperer Chronicles. Es handelt von einem Mädchen, das mit Drachen sprechen kann. In ihrer Welt kämpfen Menschen und Drachen gemeinsam gegen Hobgoblins. Es ist faszinierend. Gibt es wirklich Drachen? Kann jemand mit ihnen sprechen? Gibt es wirklich Hobgoblins? '

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und hoffte, dass Tom nicht enttäuscht war, wie viel sie nicht wusste, aber bevor sie sich zu viele Sorgen machen konnte, erschien Toms Curling-Handschrift unter ihrer eigenen.

„Sie scheinen für ein 9-jähriges Mädchen sehr eloquent zu sein, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich habe keine andere magische Signatur gespürt, daher scheint es, dass beide Eltern Muggel sind. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es einen Weg gibt, wieder menschlich zu werden. Ich dachte, wenn es einen gibt, würde ich ihn gerne finden. Meine Forschungen zur Seelenmagie sagten nicht sicher, aber es scheint ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Wenn Sie Hogwarts besuchen, eine magische Schule für britische Hexen und Zauberer, können Sie mir helfen, nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, umzukehren, wenn Sie möchten. Sie können in der Tat Magie aus Büchern lernen, obwohl ein Lehrer sehr nützlich sein kann. Ich würde Ihnen gerne etwas beibringen, wenn Sie möchten. Was hast du mit den Leuten gemacht, die gemein zu dir waren? Ich habe noch nie einen Drachen getroffen, aber es gibt sie und ich denke, es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass einige Leute mit ihnen sprechen können. Schließlich kann ich mit Schlangen sprechen, daher wäre es sinnvoll, dass einige Leute mit Drachen sprechen könnten. Ich weiß nichts über Hobgoblins, aber es gibt definitiv Goblins. Einige von ihnen betreiben in London eine Zaubererbank namens Gringotts. «

Hermine strahlte. Drachen existierten. Goblins existierten. Es gab eine ganze magische Welt mit einem magischen Bankensystem, das irgendwo in London versteckt war. Sie hatten Schulen für Magie, eine Schule, die sie eines Tages besuchen würde, und Tom bot an, sie vorher zu unterrichten. Tom konnte auch mit Schlangen sprechen, was unglaublich cool war. Hermine wollte lernen. Als Hermine noch einmal las, was er geschrieben hatte, verschwand sein Lächeln. Tom wollte wissen, welche Magie sie bereits getan hatte, aber Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es sagen wollte. Als sie wusste, was sie jetzt tat, war ihre Magie wirklich ziemlich gemein gewesen. Trotzdem konnte sie Tom vertrauen. Sie waren die gleichen. Hermine schüttelte ihre Zweifel ab und hob noch einmal ihren Stift auf.

" Ich zwang einen Jungen, der für mich schaute mich nicht einmal zu sehen. Ich hatte Angst, dass er mich wieder schlagen würde, also dachte ich nur, geh weg zu ihm und dann tat er es. Ich kann die Leute glauben lassen, was ich auch sage. Ich sagte allen, dass eine der Ecken in der Schulbibliothek für Schüler verboten sei und jetzt niemand außer mir dorthin geht. Ich glaube, ich habe einmal ein Mädchen vom Klettergerüst fallen lassen, aber ich wusste nicht, dass es passieren würde. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde, aber sie tat nur so, als wäre sie ein Witz, und ich hörte, wie sie sagte, wie hässlich ich gegenüber ihrer Freundin war. Dann wurde ich richtig wütend und sie fiel hin, aber ich wollte nichts tun. Ich fühlte mich wirklich schlecht dabei. Wie alt sind Sie? Ich würde gerne Magie von dir lernen, Tom. Benötigen Sie etwas wie einen Stab oder einen Zauberstab, um zu lernen? '

Hermine hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, wie Tom sie sehen würde. Seine Antwort erwies sich als ebenso, und jetzt fühlte sie sich ein wenig albern, weil sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Natürlich verstand er. Er war genau wie sie.

„Ich war sechzehn, als ich das Tagebuch schrieb, und seitdem habe ich nicht mehr viel getan. Ich glaube, ich stecke seit fast fünfzig Jahren so fest, also bin ich entweder fast siebzehn oder fast siebzig, je nachdem, wie du es betrachtest. Ich habe viele ähnliche Dinge getan wie Sie, als ich in Ihrem Alter war. Ich habe mir einmal den Arm eines Jungen gebrochen, weil er mich die ganze Zeit geschlagen hat und meine Magie ausgepeitscht ist. Es ist nur die Art und Weise, wie deine Magie dich verteidigt, also fühle dich nicht schuldig, wenn du es getan hast. Sie hat es wirklich verdient, sie muss es getan haben, wenn die Magie entschieden hat, dass Sie Rache verdient haben. Sie scheinen dazu veranlasst zu sein, sich um Magie zu kümmern, so wie ich es selbst war. Es ist gut, dass wir uns so ähnlich sind, dass es Ihnen das Unterrichten erleichtert. Die meisten Leute denken, dass Sie einen Zauberstab brauchen, aber es ist nicht wahr. Immerhin haben Sie und ich beide Magie gemacht, bevor wir eine bekommen haben. Kompliziertere Zauber erfordern einen Zauberstab.

Hermine war im Begriff zu fragen, welche Rituale nötig waren und ob sie eines probieren könnte, ziemlich geschmeichelt von Tom, der sagte, sie seien ähnlich, als ihre Mutter ihre Schlafzimmertür öffnete. „Hermine, es ist Zeit ... oh. Du bist schon auf. Komm zum Frühstück nach unten. “

"Ok Mama", sagte Hermine pflichtbewusst, schloss vorsichtig das Tagebuch und nahm es mit sich die Treppe hinunter. Sie wollte Tom nicht zurücklassen. Der Lederbezug des Tagebuchs fühlte sich leicht warm an und Hermine lächelte.


End file.
